notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Hills
Dwarves were a secretive people, and the clans of the Iron Hills (S."Emyn Engrin" Dy."Urmkarag" Fol."Dobok Vas" Or."Ongnaz") were no exception. They worked their mines in the northeastern reaches of Rhovanion with no apparent interest in the affairs of Men or Elves. The Iron Hill Dwarves were but a colony of the Broadbeams, the bulk of which lived far away in the Ered Luin. They were on friendly terms with the House of Dúrin, due to the efforts of Azaghal Redhammer, a kinsman of Lord Fulla III. On the surface, the Iron Hills formed a bleak and unimpressive landscape. The jagged hills sheltered many savage beasts and wild men who lived in the region. Beneath ground level, however, the craftsmen of the Dwarves transformed their caverns into a place of splendor. High arched halls, softly lit with the gentle illumination of phosphorescent fungi, resounded with the murmur of running water and the ringing of Dwarven hammers. Though not as dramatically grand as the Dwarf-mansion of Moria the halls of Azanulinbar-dûm carried a splendor of their own. The Dwarves of the Iron Hills, when compared with their brethren in Moria or the Ered Luin, were relative newcomers. For reasons known only to the Loremasters of the Naugrim a small company of Dwarves returned to northwestern Endor from their homes in the East at about the same time the Hobbits first entered the records of the West. Though they had made the hills their home for six hundred years. These Folk had not overcome the suspicion inherent in their race with regards to outsiders. Trade was not as frequent as it could be with the Men of Dorwinion and Esgaroth who craved Dwarven metalwork for their markets. The Dwarves did not welcome visitors or traders readily. Only their proven friends were treated to the gruff hospitality of Azanulinbar-dûm, which, for Dwarves, was quite lavish. Those seeking to do business in the Iron Hills brought foodstuffs the Dwarves were unable to produce themselves, notably the rich beer of the Northmen. Family ties were still strong among the Dwarves. The House was divided into twelve minor clans, each of which had members in the Iron Hills. All clans owed allegiance to Lord Fulla III, a direct descendant of Balli Stonehand himself. Within the clans, age and skill at crafting were the two primary sources of respect. Wealth Was deemed important, for all Dwarves were somewhat greedy at heart, but it did not overshadow the virtues of honor and integrity. Dwarves who were inferior craftsmen occasionally left the Dwarf-halls to explore the surface lands, travelling to the other communities of their kinsfolk and spending some small amount of time among Men. They avoided the Elves, for though their house had no quarrel with the Eldar themselves, they took the animosity of their kinsfolk as their own. The Iron Hills about TA 1640 *Political Organization: Hereditary' Lordship. *Rulers: Azanulinbar-dum: Lord Fulla III,Hammer of Fire;Barak-shathur:Azaghal *Administrative Organization: Lord assigns offices to Dwarves of exceptional merit and age; privately owned chattels, but mansions considered property of the House. *Population: 700 Naugrim. *Military: 170 Dwarf Warriors.280 Dwarf Levy. *Products: Iron, finished products. *Symbol: Crossed Axes above an Anvil against a Gold Field. Characters Dwarves: Azaghal Redhammer Bâlrim son of Frûhar Bórin son of Balin Bozhéna Burin son of Balin Dain II Ironfoot Faldor Fári Fárin son of Nórin Felek Fori the Beardless Frár of the Iron Hills Fulla of Barak-Shathûr Fulla III Grór son of Dáin Náin son of Grór Nári of the Iron Hills Niping Nói Norin Regin Stonetears Tázko Thórin Stonehelm Zigli Orcs: Sark Peoples Khazâd: Blacklocks Longbeards Broadbeams Hildor: Bardings Dyrians Men of the Forodwaith Gramas Hermits of Nan Morsereg Hunkarim Logath Sagath Orcs: Asharag Larzoguhoth Sark's Tribe Places of Note Azanulinbar Azanûlinbar-Dûm Barak-Shathûr Barukkhizdín Hammerstead Ironthorpe Jarnfast Lar-Huil Lar-Huz Nahald Kûdan Nan Morsereg Redhall Skald's Drop Utterby References *merp.com wiki category:Mountains category:Rhovanion category:Rhûn